I Kissed A Man Who Killed My Husband
by werideforjustice
Summary: This is a fanfic written about a brief love moment between Rebecca Reid and Butch Cavendish. It ended way too short before, so I wrote more for those who wanted more Butch and Rebecca! Butch ends up being an ass by the way in this one. It suited his character LOL Enjoy! xxx


"I heard the head Ranger's wife is something." Butch said to one of his gang members. "So what do you intend to do with her once we ambush the ranch?" Butch wiped the sweat off his face. "Never seen the girl, but I'm sure she's good in bed." His gang laughed along with Butch. His whole gang plotted to ambush the ranch of the Reid's to capture Rebecca and her son, Danny, after Butch killed her husband and ate his heart. In the meantime, the gang painted their faces and disguised themselves as Indians to attack the place and fool the two into thinking Indians were ambushing. They were ready to attack. "Come on, gang!" He kicked his horse and every single member rode fast towards the house with torches. Rebecca and Danny were about to go inside their house when she had heard distant sounds coming towards their place and saw flames coming from a distance. She started to worry. "Danny, get inside the house and lock everything." The two ran inside and shut their windows. Rebecca peeking through a crack, she saw "Indians" throwing torches at their house and destroying their ranch. "Indians!" Rebecca yelled and grabbed a gun. She started shooting out when all of a sudden, Butch forcefully knocked on her door. Rebecca and Danny began worrying and panicking. "It's okay, sweetheart." She held Danny close to her. "Open this door, girl!" Rebecca worrying that the two would burn underneath the scorching fire and heat, she hesitated and opened the door fast. There stood Butch with Indian paint on his face. "You Rebecca?" "Yes I am…Wait, you're not an Indian!" She looked frightened. She then noticed Butch's lip and immediately knew who he was, "I know who you are…You're Butch Cavendish! The outlaw they've been looking for!" "That's my name. You're coming with me!" He grabbed her arm tight and started dragging her out of the house. Rebecca became frightened as she grabbed Danny along with her. "Get on the horse, girl!" Rebecca being scared that he would shoot her if she didn't get on and pulled up Danny with her. Butch got on the same horse but sat behind the two. "Come on, boys!" He kicked his horse and off they rode as fast as possible with his gang laughing very sinisterly.

Rebecca doesn't know what happened to her husband at this point and was beginning to become very confused. The gang reached their location to sleep for the night and set up the sleeping area. Butch getting off his horse offered to help Rebecca and her son down, but she refused to take his hand. She got off herself and helped Danny down. Danny held onto his mother tight. "What do you want from me?" Rebecca asked out of fright and curiosity. Butch smiled at her in a sinister way and walked away from her. Rebecca became even more confused. "Did you not hear what I asked you? What do you want from me?" Butch ignored her. The gang set up a fire because the night was cold. They all gathered around it including Butch. Danny and Rebecca still standing away from them. "Sit down here, girl." said one of Butch's gang members. "I don't plan on sitting with _outlaws_." Butch chuckled. "You know you got a real attitude, girl." "Stop calling me that. I have a name you know?" His gang looked over at her. Butch looked at her as if he was going to kill her. "No wonder your husband keeps spending time away from you." Rebecca felt insulted while him and his gang laughed. "I wouldn't be talking, Cavendish. At least I _have_ someone." Butch got up and walked over to Rebecca. She held Danny close. "What are you trying to say, girl?" "I'm saying you don't have someone for you, _you worthless outlaw_!" and she spit in his face. Butch held his hand to her as if he was going to hit her. Rebecca shielding her face and then looking up at Butch. He noticed that she was very beautiful the more he looked at her. "You know you got real nerve to say that." "I know. You deserve it though." she said as she walked away from Butch with Danny. He hated her attitude, but he liked her appearance _very_ much. He had every intention to steal a kiss from her or maybe even more. Butch went back to his gang. "Why don't you take the boy with you and go out riding for an hour or so. I'll be here with the girl." His gang looked confused, but since he's their leader, they obeyed him. One of the members told Danny to come with them to hunt for awhile. "Why do you need my son? You have a lot of people to go hunting. Are you going to harm him?" "No ma'am, but we're just gonna take him for night hunting. We don't have food. You ever went night hunting before, boy?" the member asked Danny. "No, sir, but I would like to go!" Rebecca sensed that something wasn't right. Danny loved to hunt. "Mama, can I please go?" Rebecca seemed skeptical but gave Danny the opportunity to go hunting. "Yes, but you better bring him back as soon as possible." "Don't worry, we will." The gang member took Danny and put him on his horse and every single member rode off. Butch remained behind. Rebecca started feeling uncomfortable. Butch sat by the fire. "Come sit with me, Rebecca." This time, Butch didn't call her 'girl'. Rebecca became hesitant, but sat down anyways with Butch because her feet were worn out. There was a brief moment of silence until Butch sat even more closer to her. Rebecca feeling more uncomfortable. Butch began facing her and reached for her hand and held it. "You know, your husband is a lucky man." Rebecca didn't reply. "How does it feel to be alone all the time without your husband coming home too often?" Rebecca didn't want to answer that, but she did. "I don't like being alone." "I figured." Butch slowly wrapped his arm around her. She told him not to touch her, but he ignored that. He put her hair behind her ear. "You must miss your husband." Butch said knowing that he killed him. "I do." Rebecca said in a soft tone. Butch held her face in his hands. He was trying to get her in the mood so he could take advantage of her. "Do you like getting kisses from your husband?" Rebecca became suspicious. "Yes, but he hasn't kissed me in a long time, why?" Butch kissed Rebecca on the lips for a long time. Rebecca didn't refuse or push him away. She liked his kiss. She was caught in a trance and blinded by lust that she forgot all about that he was an outlaw and that he ambushed her ranch. Butch removed his lips from hers. Rebecca was speechless until she grabbed his collar to pull him in for more. The two engaged in passionate kissing for a long time. Butch looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "I want you." Butch said as he took her hand and led her inside a tent.

As the two got inside the tent, Butch forcefully pushed Rebecca to the ground making her lie down on her back. He got on top of her as he placed his hands on her waist. Rebecca knew exactly what she was doing, but how could she resist? Her and her husband haven't had an intimate moment in such a long time and this was _exactly_ what she needed. Butch cradled her head in his hands and he kissed her roughly on the lips almost French kissing her. He reached for the bottom of her dress and lifted it up. He felt her legs up and down slowly. Rebecca enjoying it as his hands got closer to her thighs. She grabbed his neck, holding his face closer to her as he kept kissing her. He then reached for the back of her dress and disrobed Rebecca revealing her naked body. Butch smiled in a way that Rebecca knew what he was going to do next. He removed his coat, his vest, then his shirt, his pants, and his under garments. He got on top of Rebecca. Their two naked bodies pressing against each other. The two continued to kiss passionately as Butch roughly grinded his hips against hers as Rebecca moaned beneath his body. He kissed her neck. Rebecca didn't care if Dan was her husband; she liked this even though she knew it was wrong. He then kissed her chest, stomach, waist, all throughout her legs and body. He stroked her breasts making Rebecca have sensual moments. Butch slowly reached down to feel her waist area and parted her legs. Butch quickly did what Rebecca had been waiting for. Butch thrusted himself into her making her moan and grunt. She clutched onto Butch out of sweet pain that he was giving her. Butch made her reach many climaxes during their sexual intercourse. As time went by, the more Butch thrusted into her harder and faster making Rebecca so out of breath. Butch and her began feeling weary and exhausted. The two laid next to each other. Rebecca breathing hard along with Butch. "That…was…amazing." she said as she placed her hands on her heart. She felt her heart beat fast. The two heard noises outside. "The gang must be back. Hurry and put your clothes on." Rebecca did what Butch demanded. The two got dressed and got out of the tent. Butch's gang snickered. "Did you have a good time while we were gone?" asked one of his gang members. "More than a good time." Butch said as he gave a grin. Danny looked confused. "What does he mean, mama?" Rebecca didn't want Danny to know that his own mother was fooling with this outlaw. "Oh, he means we had more than a good time talking and getting to know each other better." "Oh." Danny said with a smile. Rebecca looked at Butch. He was with his gang. "How good was she?" one gang member asked with a curious smile. "Better than my last, that's for sure." He belted out a laugh along with his gang. His whole entire gang looked over at Rebecca. One of them told Butch, "Can I give her a try?" Rebecca looked appalled. Yes she did have a tender moment with Butch, but she wasn't about to be handed around like a book. "And when you're done with her, can I have a go?" said another gang member. Rebecca was extremely appalled. "Excuse me; do you have no respect for a woman? Do you think you could just throw me around?" "Sweetheart, I wouldn't be talking. You ain't so virtuous yourself. You slept with the leader. We _know_." The gang snickered at her. "Yes, well that's because he showed signs of affection towards me first." The gang looked at Butch. "…I don't know what she's talking about. She flirted with me. She's a whore." Butch laughed as his gang laughed along. Rebecca felt betrayed. "He's lying!" she yelled. They laughed. "Really? Butch doesn't show signs of affection to any girl, they come to _him_!" Rebecca glared at Butch. "Butch, you showed your affections to me first. Admit it, Cavendish!" Butch just looked at her in a way that just had "no" written all over it. "Women…they can be such whores sometimes. They always want to jump my bone." Butch belted out a laugh. Rebecca felt hurt because she felt like Butch actually liked her, but he turned out to just want something from her and just leave. She saw the real side of Butch. He tries to act superior and dominant to women in front of his gang, but he's a different person when he's alone. Danny heard all this and asked his mother. "Mama, what happened between you and Butch?" Rebecca hesitantly told her son. "You know how daddy is away a lot sometimes? I get lonely and your father and I don't get too much alone time. So I had that alone time with Butch." Danny was confused. "But I thought you loved daddy and only him." Rebecca paused and thought about what her son had said. She hugged him. "I do, sweetheart, I do." she said not knowing that the man who she just had a sensual moment with killed her own husband.


End file.
